ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Rocko's Modern Life
''Rocko's Modern Life ''is an American-Australian adult animated slapstick black comedy series created by Joe Murray being a reboot of the 1993-1996 animated series of the same name. Developed by Comedy Central Productions Animated By Nickelodeon Animation Studio Released by Paramount Television And Quality by Rocko Partners The series is rated TV-14 for brief sexual content, crude humor and brief language with some TV-PG. The Series is projected to premiere on Comedy Central On September 19, 2018.Because the Original 1993-1996 Series,Premiered on that date,And Also to Celebrate 25 Years of Rocko's Modern Life! Cast * Carlos Alazraqui - Rocko, Spunky, Leon Chameleon * Tom Kenny - Heffer Wolfe, Chuck Chameleon, Really Really Big Man * Mr. Lawrence - Filburt, Maitre D' * Charlie Adler - Ed & Bev Bighead, Mr. Dupette, Grandpa Wolfe, Mrs. Fathead * Linda Wallem - Crazy Aunt Gretchen, Dr. Hutchison * Joe Murray - Ralph Bighead * Jill Talley - Nosey * Steve Little - Cowboy * Cosmo Serguson - Pillow Salesman Production In September 2015, Nickelodeon stated that some of its old properties are being considered for revivals, and that Rocko's Modern Life was one of them.1 On August 11, 2016, Nickelodeon announced that they had greenlit an adult Revival, with Joe Murray as executive producer.Murray revealed to Motherboard that in the revival, Rocko will come back to O-Town after being in space for 20 years, and that it will focus on people's reliance on modern technology.it was announced that the title of the revival would be Rocko's Modern Life and reconfirmed that the entire main cast and recurring cast would be reprising their roles, alongside new voice actors Steve Little and co-director Cosmo Serguson. Comedy Central Produces and Develops The Show Paramount Television Releases the Show on Comedy Central Rocko Partners Qualify the Show with Rocko Quality Nickelodeon Animation Studios Animates the Show. Networks Comedy Central-US Comedy Central-Australia Change of Plan of Network JSGWiki100 was mad at Mplaya3 for pudding this show on Comedy Central So JSGWiki100 Made a Production Deal with Mplaya3 Instead of it being on TBS It's now Set To Premiere on Comedy Central,Because it's a way to Make Mplaya3 Happy and Team up with JSGWiki100 also because Comedy Central and Nickelodeon Are both Owned by Viacom Genres Action Adventure Comedy Super Comedy Violence Sexual Nudtiy Romance(Only Scenes with Filburt and Paula/Dr Hutchison) Vomit(In Some Episodes) Violence When Characters Fall off Cliffs When Characters Get stung and Bleed and a Part when Paula Shoots Rocko after Rocko said he took of her underwear while she's asleep in Episode 3 Language Words like Crap,Shit,Ass,Hell,Bastard,Damn are said Sexual Nudity In Episode 2 A Scene When Paula Doesn't cover herself with a towel after taking a shower is shown. In Episode 3 on the Beach Filburt asks Paula to see her underwear,Rocko took it off that morning, so it ****** Her Butt.So Paula Finds her underwear in her Office,And Screams,Rocko came to see what was wrong,And she said her underwear was at her office the whole time,Rocko said he Took of her underwear this morning while she was sleeping,So Paula Attacked Rocko with a 6 Bullet per Second Gun.And then She Realized Filburt Saw her ****(This Could Possibly make a Reference to Dragon Ball) In another episode a scene as Gilbert explains his life it shows a flashback and then it shows Paula Laying an egg Apps Comedy Central Rocko Partners Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Trivia * Rocko's Modern Life was Planned to be on TBS But once again is now on Comedy Central * This is the first time Nickelodeon made something for Adults Only * This is the First Adult Rebooted Nicktoon,The second is CatDog * This is the 4th Rebooted Nicktoon in The Nicktoon Reboot Line Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Rocko Partners Category:Mplaya3's ideas Category:Revivals Category:Adult animated television series Category:Comedy television series Category:American adventure shows Category:American action comedy shows Category:Nickelodeon shows